Turn of Fate
by tari-001
Summary: One unexpected tragedy changes the whole life of a six year old girl and makes her take a hard decision... to protect her family at any and all costs.


**Ooookay *deep breath* here goes nothing.**

 **Well hello everyone :)**

 **Here is the first story I ever wrote for Fairytail... I joined the fandom about 2,5 months ago after reading all of the manga in one go and it wasn't until recently that I created an OC for it that I really like, so I decided to write her life story :D I hope you will enjoy what you see here, I'm planning to continue with this ^*^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its canon characters. I only own some of the OCs in this story, and some of them belongs to a good friend of mine.**

 **...**

The stars were shining so brightly tonight.

The little girl was sitting on her windowsill, gazing up at the night sky. It was her favorite pastime. She had realized not too long ago that during new moon, the stars always shone brighter, maybe because it was their job to keep the sky alight.

The child lowered her gaze to her hands, lost in her own thoughts... Her dad had told her once that her magic was just like that, that once she was able to gain full control over it, no darkness will be able to withstand the aurora.

A big smile came over to her face as she closed her fist. She would light the darkness... be the hope her father always told her she was.

"Kid..." At the sudden voice, the girl jumped from her place and before she knew it, a squeal left her mouth. Then that voice sighed. "Sheesh, at least try to keep it down, will ya?"

"Lector..." the child mused, looking at her father's trusted companion... who had been sleeping in her room ever since she could remember. The exceed rubbed his eyes and yawned before getting out of his bed.

"Rin... you know your parents are gonna get mad at _me_ if they found out you still weren't asleep!"

Rin pouted but didn't say anything more than "Okay, okay," as she jumped from where she sat, landing as silent as a cat. She walked over to her bed, then stopped and looked back at the exceed. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"You have training tomorrow."

"Like you would ever let me skip training," the girl said with a low toned giggle before slipping under the covers. "Come on, it has been a while!"

There were soft footsteps and in a second, Lector had jumped beside her, settling in. "No pushing me off the bed this time."

"Hey, it was only one time."

"Just checking."

Rin sighed and smiled as drowsiness began to take over her. "Good night, Lector."

"Good night, kid."

...

"Typical."

Suffice it to say that Lector wasn't impressed.

Rin was still lying on the bed, spread-eagled... the covers tangled all over her body... fast asleep...

...while he was also spread-eagled... on the floor... for who knows how many hours.

Hearing the soft breathing that meant the young girl wasn't going to wake up any time soon, the exceed sighed and got up. "Yeah, I will leave you right here to your tossing and turning."

Striding out of the door, he closed it slowly behind.

...

"That's it, Sting. I'm never gonna sleep in your savage daughter's room again."

"Aw, aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning?" the blond dragon slayer said with a huge smile over his cup of tea. "What did she do now?"

"This is the second time in a month she threw me off the bed! And not only that, she has the worst memory I've ever seen!" When all that managed to get out of the blond was a hearty laugh, the exceed glared at him. "Hey, this is no laughing matter!"

"Oh come on, Lector, give her a break. She is probably just excited that I'm gonna teach her a new technique today."

"Yeah, then I think the kid has hyperactivity or something! You sure you don't wanna get her checked up after that training of yours?"

"Speaking of which," came a voice from behind the counter, and Sting's whole expression lit up when he turned over there. "Don't forget to come back home early, honey, we have guests."

Putting the cup down, the blond leaned over the counter to give his wife a quick kiss. "I know. We will be early, Lorena, don't worry." Then he looked back at his partner again. "Lector... we invited Rogue and Astoria for dinner."

With those words... the cheeky and irritated attitude on the exceed's face disappeared in a second... "Oh." he mumbled before looking down.

He didn't look up when he heard footsteps approaching, but felt that Sting kneel in front of him. "Lector, look... I know it's hard for you, it has been for all of us... and that's exactly why Rogue needs some cheering up... He's been out of the count for too long..." His voice faded away as he too looked down, it had been a while since he had spoken to Rogue.

"I... I know..." the only thing that was giving away his emotions was his slight shaking... he honestly lost count of how much time had passed after he lost one of his best friends.

Before he knew, he was picked up. Sting pulled him in a warm hug and it wasn't long before Lector returned it, still shaking badly. "You're gonna be okay, buddy."

"I know..." he said again as a tear escaped his eyes.

The young man sighed as he gently let go and got up to his feet. "A'ight, I must head out." He then looked back at his wife. "Tell Rin that her training will begin only when she finds out my hiding place before noon."

Lorena, in turn, let out a soft chuckle. "I will. Have fun."

And with that, he was out.

...

The black haired woman gazed carefully at her husband as he entered the kitchen with a mumbled good morning. With a disheveled hair, bloodshot eyes and his skin color looking paler than usual, it had been a constant cause of worry for her.

Of course with all things considered, she was... actually glad that keeping a careful control over his 'shadow' side... although it had been a close call so many times...

"Good morning, honey," she said as casually as possible.

 _'She is toying with you. Just listen to her... her voice is practically dripping with lies... hypocrisy...'_

Rogue closed his eyes for a moment, begging for patience. _'She is not.'_ he answered the voice in his head firmly, he was _NOT_ going to let it take away from him and corrupt the best thing that ever happened in his life... not Astoria... Instead, he gulped once and in a non-chalant tone said, "You feel better from the headache last night?"

"Oh, much better," Astoria said with a smile, putting a cup of tea and some toast in front of him before sitting down across him. "I think I honestly need some fresh air... You know, for the after effects of that flu to pass away quicker..."

 _'Or she is meeting someone else? What a wench...'_

 _'Shut up!'_ Rogue looked at his wife carefully. "Any plans?"

"Well..." the woman looked a little sheepish for a second. "Actually... Sting and Lorena invited us over for dinner." There was a pause. "I accepted."

Rogue didn't say anything... pretty much his only reaction was the slight clenching of his fist on the table and his lips setting on a firm line. Seeing these changes, a small frown creased Astoria's forehead and she reached over the table to put a hand over his.

"Rogue, please... I know it's been hard... but you need this... He does, too... He is your brother, and you haven't talked in years..."

 _'How could she even know what_ THAT _feels like...?'_

He had to give his shadow self that... Of course Astoria had immediately gotten close to Frosch the first time she saw her... but it wasn't like she had been with her, did everything together, know each other's secrets, shared everything... become life-long partners and friends... like he did... And it certainly wasn't her who couldn't save Frosch from the claws of that psychopath when his ice shards pierced the small, fun-loving exceed...

 _'We will take everything back... Give you the life and future you always dreamed about and deserved... You will forge your own fate by your own hands...'_

Not having any other word to object his dark side... Rogue closed his eyes and got up from his chair, his fist still closed.

He was just about to walk away when his wife's voice stopped him once again.

"Rogue..." Astoria was on her feet herself, but was still standing close to the table. "I know it might have been better if I asked you first, but I'm not gonna apologize. I know what I'm doing is for the good."

 _'She has no right to treat and talk to you like that! She can't decide for herself what is or what is not good for you! Don't let yourself be controlled by her.'_

And just like that... the black haired man was supporting a slight frown when he gazed at her. "I can decide that for myself, Astoria."

The woman's expression was astonished for a moment... before a sad look came over and she walked forward, taking his hands into hers. "Rogue, please... don't do this to us, to yourself... Don't distance yourself from me, we can do this together..."

"I'm gonna be out for this afternoon." the man said simply, pulling his hands out of hers and not saying anything more to her as he once again turned his back on her.

 _'Now is the time...'_ the sinister voice whispered in his ear.

 **...**

 **So... what do you guys think of this for a beginning? :D I think you might've guessed the timeline from the hints in the chapter, but I'm just curious if you guessed correctly xD Please let me know in a comment ^*^**

 **For more about my OC Trinity (Rin) Eucliffe, you can visit my dA account on mirage-05. For info about Astoria, Rogue's wife, you can visit my dear friend Crystalizedshadows in dA too.**

 **Take care ;)**


End file.
